Need You Now
by You.Can't.Hear.Me.Screaming
Summary: DouWata. KuroFai. M-PREG. Sequel to Do You Believe In Magic?  Yuuko manages to trick Watanuki into drinking down the potion she received from Fai. He has no idea what he's getting himself into. Meanwhile Fai and Kurogane are learning about parenthood...
1. DouWata Chapter 1

**Need You Now**

(**A.N:** I haven't seen any more than two episodes of XXXHolic – yet – so, I'm sorry if I slip these characters into a bit OOC-ness…However, I DID try to keep them as in character as possible! Also, this fanfic is a sequel to: Do You Believe In Magic? So, for all of the fans who reviewed that story – THANK YOU, and I hope you enjoy the sequel! Don't worry, there will be KuroFai-ness…NOMNOMNOM. But for now, DouWata! **TT** means scene changes or time passing. _'This is a thought.' _R&R? I love you for it!)

**TT**

Watanuki narrowed his eyes at the dimensional witch. Her words made him _suspicious._

"This is a _trick,_ isn't it?"

"Of course not!" Yuuko answered, taking a sip from her glass of alcohol – which she had seemingly produced from nowhere.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't going to drink tonight!" The raven haired male announced, flailing in his annoyance.

"Well, if you drink _that_," she gestured to the red liquid,

"I might consider putting my alcohol away."

He wasn't convinced. Separating Yuuko from her alcohol was like taking a sucker away from a baby; you believed it would be in her best interest, but she'd still get upset with you for taking away something that tasted so _delicious._

Watanuki sighed. His mind was taking over and coming up scenarios that he'd rather not imagine. Doumeki was due here any minute – he needed to figure things out before the male got here.

"That's not good enough. Besides, we both know that you'll just be upset with me all night if I don't let you drink."

"Alright then…I'll relieve you of chores and errands for…One full…"

'_Here it comes, something idiotic…An entire__** day**__ perhaps? A __**week?**__ Why does she want me to drink this anyway? She's trying to trick me into something…Is Doumeki in on all of this? That bastard…This is probably something they came up with together! They may not have met in person…But I'm sure she had plenty of time to talk to him over our communication system the last time we went on a mission together…'_ The male was so overcome by his thoughts, that he hadn't heard the rest of Yuuko's offer.

"Oh Watanuki, Doumeki is going to be here any minute. I need to know your answer."

"…I didn't hear your offer," the male admitted – although he did so rather reluctantly.

Yuuko sighed, and shook her head,

"Learn to listen. I said that if you drink that vial down _right now_…I'll give you a full year off. No chores, no errands. _Nothing_."

"A full…_Year_…?"

"A full year," She agreed, nodding.

"…What's the catch? What exactly does this vial contain? Potion, no doubt, but for what? Am I going to shrink in size? Grow an extra arm? No…Wait…If I had an extra arm, you'd make me work even harder…"

Yuuko sighed. She didn't blame the male for not trusting her, but she wanted this to work out according to her plans. Fai had made her the trade of going to an advanced world for his pregnancy, in exchange for the vial Watanuki was currently holding. The blonde had hunted down the woman who gave away the potions, and they'd made the exchange.

Now she just needed the male before her to _drink_ it…

"Watanuki, if you don't drink that _right now,_ I'll_ double_ your chores and errands for the next year," Yuuko threatened, taking another drink out of her glass.

The male in question flailed,

"How does that make any _sense?_"

"Well, it's up to you. Drink it, and take a year off, or don't drink it, and work twice as hard."

The male growled in annoyance but opened the vial,

"Fine! I'll drink the damn bottle!" He stayed true to his statement by downing the small vial.

When he had swallowed down the contents, he coughed. He set the little container down on the nearest surface, and tried to ignore the taste in his mouth.

"Ugh Yuuko! That was way too sweet!"

The dark haired woman simply smiled.

**TT**

"Doumeki-kun!" Yuuko said the name sweetly, and waved the male closer. The tall, silent raven went straight to the witch without question.

"Watanuki, fetch me more alcohol!"

"What happened to our deal?" The shorter male announced, annoyed.

"I meant starting tomorrow," the witch clarified. She then waved a dismissive hand at him, and he trudged away, grumbling something about the 'stupid witch.'

She waited for him to go out of earshot, and once he had done so, she turned to Doumeki. She had some explaining to do.

**TT**

"Damn her. I can't believe she sent me out here for alcohol. First she says she won't drink tonight, then she says she's not going to make me work as long as I drink down the potion…Then she changes the details…"

"Watanuki!"

The raven didn't answer, or even look up.

"Hey Watanuki!"

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" He questioned, continuing with his walk.

"But, the boxes!"

Unfortunately, the warning came too late, and he ended up crashing into some of the boxes stacked against the wall, causing some of them to fall down on top of him.

(Black) Mokona hopped up next to him,

"That's what I was trying to tell you!"

"Next time give me an actual warning, instead of just saying my name!"

**TT**

The night was full of Yuuko drinking, Watanuki spazzing out, and – of course – a rather quiet Doumeki. The silence only drove Watanuki even crazier than normal, especially considering they were in the presence of Yuuko – who only made things worse by the end of the night.

"Of course Doumeki-kun is staying the night," Yuuko answered Mokona's question with a smile.

"What?" Watanuki didn't know if that was such a good idea, considering Yuuko had been eyeing the male up like a snake watching its prey. Doumeki hadn't seemed disturbed in the least – which just worried Watanuki more.

"Well, it's very late, and I can't expect him to go all the way home, alone, at this hour. He lives on the other side of town, after all."

It was late, there was no denying that. But still, the male didn't feel comfortable with leaving Doumeki in Yuuko's care.

"Of course…He could always stay the night at your house, Watanuki."

"What? Why my house? He's an adult! Can't he take care of himself?"

"Well, if you won't bring him to your house, then he'll just have to stay here," Yuuko set that snake-prey gaze on Doumeki once more, and Watanuki snapped all over again,

"No way am I leaving him here with you! I'd rather him stay at my house for the night!"

Yuuko pouted,

"Oh, why don't you want him to stay here?"

"Because, I don't trust you!"

**TT**

How the hell did he end up in these situations?

Him and his big mouth. He was trapped with Doumeki for an entire night now, and all because of that damned Yuuko. She had definitely planned this one out – he just _knew_ it.

At least walking with Doumeki meant that he didn't have to worry about spirits coming after him. The taller raven may be quiet – and sarcastic when he actually spoke – but at least he kept the spirits away.

The shorter of the two was relieved when they finally reached the place Watanuki referred to as home.

He didn't hesitate in unlocking the door – though he did hesitate in opening it. He'd left a few things out that he didn't exactly want the taller male to _see…_

"…Something wrong?"

Watanuki was surprised that the question hadn't been a sarcastic comment. He shook his head; _no,_ and hoped for the best as he pushed open the door.

Doumeki followed him in silently. He knew something was bothering the male, he just wasn't sure _what it was_ exactly. He didn't sense any spirits nearby, so he knew that wasn't it.

Watanuki didn't wait for him in the doorway. Instead, he rushed inside, and tore off his shoes. He continued into the house, while Doumeki removed his own shoes and closed the door.

Watanuki was acting weirder than usual.

**TT**

He was surprisingly neat when he felt it was necessary. He folded his pants and his shirt, and put them into a pile. He'd removed his socks when he'd taken off his shoes. He pulled the bathroom door open, and dropped his pile of clothing just outside the door – to the side.

"You're finally done," Watanuki noted. He was wearing boxers – just as Doumeki was. But he was also wearing something the taller male hadn't expected to see.

"What?" The shorter raven looked down at himself,

"Oh. I wanted to see if it still fit. It does. Guess I haven't gotten any taller." He started fumbling with the buttons of his old school uniform jacket. He wasn't sure why this was suddenly so difficult…

Doumeki was staring at him. The taller of the two males remembered his conversation from earlier on that day – the one he'd had with Yuuko. She'd told him the circumstances...And that Watanuki still had no idea as to what was going on.

Of course, if he went through with this…His next year would be rather tough. But, he was prepared to deal with that.

He was quiet, sure. And yeah, when he spoke, he was often sarcastic…But he cared. Especially when it came down to Watanuki.

He stepped closer to the male now, and began assisting him with the buttons of his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" The male spazzed at the closeness of the taller raven. He hadn't expected him to get so close, and without him noticing…

"You seem to be incapable of undoing buttons," Doumeki murmured. He kept a straight face, but he was laughing inside…And Watanuki knew it.

"Don't mock me! I'm perfectly capable of undoing the buttons of my shirt! I survived high school didn't I?"

"I wonder how you managed."

"_What?_ I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I've lived on my own for a long time now…I can handle myself…"

Doumeki finished with the buttons and felt slightly guilty – though his expression didn't show it. Watanuki had lost his family a long time ago, and so the male had been living on his own, and had taught himself all sorts of useful things to be used in his life – such as cooking his own meals, and cleaning up around the house, properly.

The shorter of the two seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as he looked away. His cheeks were a little pink, due to the closeness of their bodies, and the fact Doumeki had insisted in undressing his upper half...But his eyes were far away and sad.

_Family._ That was something he hadn't had in a _long time._

"Watanuki."

He turned his head to face Doumeki once more. Before he could speak, he found his lips being taken over by those of the taller raven, as the male kissed him.

_Watanuki's eyes went wide._

This was the first time the male had used his name…And this was _definitely_ the first time that _this_ was happening…

When Doumeki pulled back slightly, the shorter raven took to his usual reaction,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO _THAT _FOR? Get away from me! Why are you-?"

"—Watanuki…Shut-up…" The male pressed him into another kiss before he could argue. Doumeki's hands slid the shorter males old uniform jacket off his shoulders. He then wrapped one arm around the male, and with his free hand, traced his fingers down the males neck, and out onto his chest…

"S-Stop…What're you…?" Watanuki wouldn't deny that this felt amazing…But he wasn't even sure if he wanted this…

…_Especially with Doumeki, of all people._

Said male traced over a sensitive area on Watanuki's chest and he couldn't help but moan slightly.

"Don't…Touch me…" His argument sounded rather weak now…

"That's not what your body is saying." Doumeki's fingers circled around the shorter males nipples, teasing him.

"Nnh…Dou-Doumeki…"

That's all it took. Hearing the male moan his name was more than enough.

It didn't take long to remove their boxers, leaving them both naked, and entangled on Watanuki's bed.

Doumeki showered the shorter raven with kisses, while his hands traced the sensitive areas of the males body. Watanuki's eyes had clouded over as Doumeki's expert hands traced and touched him. He hadn't realized he'd wanted him this _badly…_

He was too lightheaded to be able to focus on anything other than Doumeki. The males hands on his body…His tongue in his mouth…

And there came a presence in his body that he hadn't been expecting.

When he tightened around the intrusion, Doumeki hesitated. He drew his tongue in circles around one of the males nipples, hoping to ease the pain.

When his tactic worked, he stopped, pulled out, and pressed himself back in with a grunt.

Watanuki cringed from the pressure, his eyes watering as he tried very hard not to cry.

"…Watanuki."

He allowed himself to look up at the male hovering above him. For the first time in his life, Doumeki actually had some emotion on his face…He looked worried.

"…Tell me to stop."

"…What…?" The shorter raven stared up at him in utter disbelief. This was a bit embarrassing…Doumeki had him feeling completely out of his element. He couldn't even muster a small flail, and he didn't want this dream to end.

It hurt, but it hurt in the best of ways.

_He needed him._

"…Kiss me…"

Doumeki's eyes went wide momentarily as he stared down at Watanuki – who was currently looking away. When he didn't follow the instructions, the raven beneath him blushed furiously, and his brow tilted into a slight 'v.'

"I said; kiss me…Idiot."

Smiling a bit to himself, Doumeki complied with the order.

**TT**

He woke up sore and feeling rather drowsy.

He ached, but at the same time…He kind of liked it.

_Wait…_

"WHAT AM I SAYING? I _LIKE_ THIS ACHING PAIN? AM I SOME KIND OF MASOCHIST NOW? DAMMIT DOUMEKI, YOU BASTARD!"

He sighed and gave himself a moment to regulate his breathing, before something dawned on him…

"Wait…Where_ is_ Doumeki?" His eyes scanned his bedroom, and it didn't take him long to find the note, sitting on his bedside table. He picked it up carefully,

"Watanuki:

I've gone to Yuuko's shop. I'll be back whenever she's decided that I'm finished working for the day.

_-Doumeki_."

Watanuki sighed again – frustrated this time,

"WHAT AREN'T THEY TELLING ME?"

**TT**

**(A.N: So, from the little sex scene between these two, leading to the end, what was I doing? Any guesses? No? I was drinking VEX, of course. And – for those who aren't familiar with what that is – it's an alcoholic beverage. I became legal last weekend – the 17****th**** – HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! XD Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More on the way, I promise. R&R?)**


	2. KuroFai Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

**(A.N: SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU ARE READING THE MANGA, AND YOU HAVE NOT REACHED THE CELES ARC (IF YOU HAVEN'T PASSED CHAPTER 155) – DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. WARNING: Kurogane gets OOC in this chapter – but you'll understand why**…And I hope you'll still love it! This chapter took me a long time to write – probably because I have my other fanfictions on my mind. –Sweatdrop- **TT** means time passing or scene changes – you guys know the drill. **R&R?** I love you guys for it!)

**TT**

The baby was crying.

Fai groaned in his sleep, and shifted. But he was just too_ tired_ to _move._ He didn't _want_ to get up. Kurai continued to cry in the background, and he was aware of it. He just couldn't wake up enough to stand.

The bed shifted in the space next to him.

**TT**

Kurogane knew that his boyfriend was tired, so he decided to get up himself. This child was just as much his as she was the blondes, so he should be taking care of her himself.

He approached her crib, and lit a candle. When he had some light and he looked down upon the crying child, he smiled. Her eye colour had already settled in. He remembered Fai telling him something that Chi had told the male himself. Permanent eye colour usually occurred when a baby was six to twelve months old. Kurai was a little over six months now, and her eye colour had settled already.

Fai's eyes, of course.

The raven scooped her up and held her in the crook of one of his arms. He spoke to her in soft whispers, until she quieted.

He marveled once again at how much she looked like him. She had his hair colour, a skin tone quite similar to that of his own…

_But her eyes._

Big, blue orbs looked up at him, and he couldn't help but think of the girls _Mother._ He smiled a bit then, and turned to look at the blonde – who surprised him by being awake.

"You got up for her," Fai murmured fondly. He'd been surprised, because it was usually his job to watch over Kurai during the night.

"Yeah…" Kurogane agreed quietly. He walked to his boyfriend and sat down on the edge of the bed. Fai was sitting up now.

"She didn't need anything?"

"No…Looks like it was just a nightmare."

Kurai's eyes were drowsy, but she saw her Mother leaning over her and let out a tired, gurgling noise. Fai grinned, and kissed her forehead,

"Go back to sleep, little one."

His darling daughter yawned, and looked up to her Father. She had grown so much in these past three months. She was getting bigger, and becoming her own little person…Their _child…_

She yawned again before she finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Kurogane held her for a while longer, marveling at the small child cradled in his arm. A _child._ He hadn't planned on becoming a Father any time soon…And he certainly hadn't expected for Fai to end up being a Mother.

"Kergs?" The blonde spoke up now – gently, of course, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Fai got to his feet, so that he could stand in front of the male. When he saw how he was looking at Kurai, his heart swelled.

Fatherly affection was etched out onto his features.

The blonde couldn't speak for a little while afterwards…At least until Kurogane realized that the male was watching him intently. He turned slightly pink, and murmured that he hadn't heard the question. Fai assured him that it wasn't important, and carefully picked up his daughter. He held her against his body in a way that would make it much easier to place her back into her crib.

Kurogane watched the flawless way in which Fai carried their child. The male wasn't afraid to hold her, or to pick her up…He'd raised her alone for three months, so he clearly knew the things he should and shouldn't do when it came to caring for a child.

The raven, however, did not.

As Fai set the baby down in her crib, Kurogane got up, so that he could approach the blonde. He waited until Kurai was safely tucked away in her bed, before he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend from behind. He didn't speak, he just held onto him. The blonde didn't need the raven to speak, in order for him to understand.

He worried about being a Father – Fai knew that. He was so tentative when taking the baby into his arms…He showed that he cared, but he didn't know how to be a good parent to such an_ innocent_ little girl.

Kurogane's parents had been taken from him when he was still just a boy, and that had filled him with fire and _hatred_…A burning sensation that Fai had somehow managed to cool down over time. The blonde alone had the power to light the flame, and to put it out again whenever he felt it was necessary.

When the raven thought about things with more depth, he supposed this was even harder on Fai. The blonde had been called a curse his entire life – for being a twin. His Father had been murdered, his Mother had committed suicide, and the twins themselves had been locked in separate areas of a tower.

How many times had Fai bloodied his fingers trying to climb that wall?

And then, he lost his brother, was taken in by Ashura, and eventually, had to put the male to sleep – just so he didn't have to complete the task of killing him.

…Something that Kurogane himself had not hesitated in doing.

It was ironic, wasn't it? The two of them loved each other so entirely…And yet, some time ago, in the world of Celes...

…_Fai had tried to __**kill**__ Kurogane…_

It was all Fei Wong Reid's fault, of course. Everything came back to him.

"Kergs? You okay?" He figured he might as well ask aloud, seeing as the raven was so keen on being silent.

"…Just thinking." It wasn't entirely true that he was _just_ _thinking_…He was regretting the things he'd missed out on. Blaming himself for not going on the walk with the blonde, or – in the very least – following him. He would have overheard his plans, and they could have worked things out…

But Fai had been _terrified._

The thought sent the emotional damage through the raven once more, and he carefully spun the male around so that he could kiss him. _Deeply, lovingly…_

The blonde didn't question the actions. He simply followed the lead he'd been given, and kissed the raven back – glad to be with him once again.

When the raven finally eased them out of the kiss, Fai smiled.

"Hyuu~" Came the soft murmur, and the blonde turned around, to blow out the candle. He waited for his eyes to readjust to the darkness before he turned to face Kurogane once more.

"Kuro-rin? You need to learn how to relax. I've never seen you so upset…" He cupped the ravens face in his hands.

When the male didn't answer, the blonde turned to light the candle up once more, but the raven stopped him. He took hold of one of Fai's hands, and pressed it against his cheek, near his eye.

Fai felt his own eyes going wide, as he slowly cupped the ravens face in his hands once more.

"Kergs…What's wrong?"

But the raven didn't answer. Instead, he simply wrapped his artificial arm around Fai's waist, and crushed their bodies together. He buried his face in the blonde locks that adorned the top of Fai's head and framed his face.

He had lost him once. It had hurt him more deeply than anything else in the world.

_But there was more to it than that._

He hadn't just lost Fai. He'd lost his daughter, too. And Fai had been forced to bring her up alone for the first three months of her life.

Because he'd been afraid of how Kurogane would react.

"Kergs…"

Hearing his voice didn't help him at all. Knowing he was in his arms just made him realize how much it had hurt…The realization that no matter what he did or said…

_Fai didn't trust him._

"I'm sorry," he murmured. He wasn't crying a lot, but a few tears had managed to escape. He hadn't cried in a very long time, so his voice had become raw with emotion,

"Fai, I'm sorry."

The addressed blonde didn't speak. He simply kept his arms around the back of Kurogane's neck, and held onto him.

There wasn't a single thing he could do to make him feel any better.

When the raven kissed him again, Fai could feel his heart aching.

**TT**

When his eyes opened the next morning, he woke to an empty bed.

Familiar panic surged through his veins as he realized that Fai wasn't lying in bed next to him. He could see that Kurai's crib was also empty.

He was on his feet in a matter of seconds, rushing out of the room and through the halls. They had been living with Sakura and her family, in the castle of Clow Country.

He nearly slammed into Yukito – who was walking with Syaoran.

"Kurogane?" The young brunette questioned, looking to the raven in confusion.

The males red eyes were frantic. It took a moment for it to dawn on Syaoran that Kurogane had _no idea_ where Fai and Kurai were.

"Oh…He went for a walk, with Sakura. He took Kurai along, to get her some fresh, morning air. They should be back soon though…"

As if on cue, they heard the main doors opening, and someone welcoming back _'her highness,'_ and questions about how the morning went. There were some gentle answers, and some laughter.

Among it, Fai's voice was easily recognizable.

Relieved, Kurogane sighed, and turned himself back in the direction of their shared room. He needed to go lie down for a bit.

**TT**

"Oh hello there Syaoran-kun, Yukito-kun," Fai greeted, holding his little bundle of joy up against his hip.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran announced. He looked behind himself, and realized that Kurogane had disappeared,

"…Where did…?"

Fai caught on rather quickly, and handed Kurai down to Sakura, who was only too happy to take her.

"Mama bye-bye," Fai told Kurai, and she opened and closed her hand in a sort of waving action. She had learned already that when she was told _'bye-bye,'_ she was being left with someone else.

**TT**

He knocked gently before he stepped into the room. Once inside, he hesitated in closing the door, but swallowed his worries and went through with what he'd come here to do.

Approaching the bedside, he couldn't help but to wonder just _how angry _the raven was with him for taking off. The male was currently lying on their bed, with his eyes closed. Fai smiled faintly, and went to stand at the males left. He placed his hands and one of his knees on the mattress, and eased himself onto the bed.

Fai was careful in lying himself down next to his raven. He curled himself up, his right hand finding the artificial arm, and brushing along it. This would forever be his reminder of the sacrifices they had made in the past – for each other. His left hand smoothed over the area where skin ended, on Kurogane's shoulder.

_No reaction._

Fai closed his eyes and continued running his finger along the males arm, and the connection of his artitificial arm to his shoulder. He allowed himself to breath in the scent of the raven. It was a strong smell, but not a bad one.

He smelt of Old Spice deodorant – Fai made the realization because of the time he'd spent with Chi's family. Hideki had bought himself two sticks of deodorant, and one had been Old Spice – because he'd wanted to try something new.

When Fai had passed him in the hallway, the blonde had had to resist his urge to cry. He'd been reminded of Kurogane, and Chi told Hideki to wear the deodorant he _usually_ wore – at least until Fai was reunited with his friends.

Now, as the scent increased, Fai felt the raven brushing the fingers of his flesh hand along the blondes lips.

He remained silent as Kurogane's fingers traced along his features.

When the ravens fingers were brushing along his lower lip once more, he heard his voice,

"Fai…" A mere whisper. His name came out in his breath, and the blonde opened his eyes.

He stared up into the red irises he'd come to love so much.

Kurogane slid his hand into the blondes hair, and leaned into a kiss. Fai's lips were soft against his own. As their lips moved in a familiar synchronization, the blonde released the ravens artificial arm, so that he could wrap his arms around the back of his neck.

"I love you." It came out on an exhale – when they'd parted long enough to get a little bit of air. Fai smiled upon hearing the words, and looked to his raven,

"I love you too." It was a mere whisper, and soon his lips were being taken over once more.

They remained that way for a long time. Entangled in each others embrace, enjoying the feeling, and the taste, of each other's kisses.

It had been _far too long._

When they finally managed to break apart from their make-out session, Fai smiled rather timidly, and reached up to stroke his fingers through Kurogane's hair. The raven leaned into the touch.

Fai laughed lightly,

"Someone is affectionate today."

Kurogane didn't answer. He fought in silence against the lump in his throat. He was not going to cry again…It was a sign of weakness.

A samurai could _not_ be _weak._

"…What bothered you so much…Last night?" Fai questioned. He was concerned…He'd never seen Kurogane cry before – _ever._ He usually kept his emotions – the sad ones, at least – locked away. He didn't cry…He rarely looked sad…

If he was happy, it was pretty clear…If he was angry, it was _more_ than _obvious…_

_But sadness never seemed to come._

"Kergs?"

The raven kept his eyes closed a moment longer, before he finally connected his gaze with the blue eyes that were watching him so intently.

"…I was thinking about when you'd left…"

"…It bothers you that much?" Fai knew that it had bothered him to force himself to leave the raven behind…And he'd known it would bother the raven himself…He just didn't know to what extent.

"…Yeah…" Kurogane's voice sounded raw once more, and Fai wanted to hold him closer.

"…I thought I'd lost you for good…" He murmured the words, holding the blonde closer. He had missed Fai, but it was so much more than missing him.

_Part of his heart had been ripped away._

"…Kuro-rin...You couldn't lose me so easily…"

The raven held him closer still.

"…You were afraid…That's why you left…" He whispered it now, the lump in his throat was growing in size.

"…Yes…" Fai murmured, sounding guilty.

Kurogane met his gaze again. He ran his fingers through the males blonde locks, as he searched his eyes for what felt like an eternity. He was trying to get the feeling he had inside of him, to go away. His emotions were on fire, and he hated it…

When he found the will to speak, his voice came out in a whisper. A rather broken sounding whisper,

"…I don't want you to be _afraid of me,_ Fai…"

The blonde didn't know how to answer. All of his life, when it came down to trust…He'd lost the ability. His childhood, he'd trusted his twin, and they had been separated. He'd trusted Ashura…And look where _that_ had put him. He'd nearly lost _everything…_

Now Kurogane wanted his trust…Wanted him to rely on him…And Fai knew he owed him a chance.

_Especially considering what he'd taken from him._

Especially when he looked at the relationship that they were trying so hard to maintain. The family they were trying to keep together…

"…Kergs…" His voice finally managed to reach the raven, and he was pulled into another kiss.

He didn't fight the ravens actions. Now that he understood what had bothered him…He felt like he needed to fix him.

Trust was something that wouldn't come easily.

But he needed to learn how to rely on Kurogane.

When they broke their kiss, Fai looked into the ravens eyes once more, before he placed his head on the males chest, curling an arm around him.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around him in return.

"Tell me something," the deep voice murmured – he sounded like he was lost in his thoughts.

"Tell you something about what?"

"About your time spent with Chi…And her family…"

"Hyuu~" Fai's voice was gentle, and he allowed himself to go back to the place that he had called home for a year. Painful as it was, there had been some good experiences among it all. They had become like a third family to him…

His first family would always be his twin – deceased or not, that would never change. And his second family consisted of Kurogane, Kurai, Syaoran, Sakura, Touya, and Yukito.

"They treated me like family while I was there. Chi became very much like a sister to me…And Hideki – her husband – treated me as though I were part of the family. Hiro even called me 'Uncle Fai.' They were very sweet…" Fai's voice was quiet,

"We did a lot of things together…We went to go see movies…And they took me to the beach…And Chi went with me to all of my ultrasounds…"

"Movies? Ultrasounds? I don't know what either of those are."

"Hyuu~ Because your Japan was a bit further back in time. Hmm…Movies are…Stories. They're stories about characters, that appear on something called a television – you remember the screen in Piffle World?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that, only smaller. And we went out to see movies in a place specified for that purpose. Stories about peoples lives – all of it was made up, of course."

The raven didn't answer, though he did make a sound that implied that he was following.

"And ultrasounds…Well…Ultrasounds are kind of like movies too, I guess," Fai sounded amused, so Kurogane looked down at him. The blonde felt him shift,

"Well…They involve a screen – like a movie would. But they don't show you stories. And the images are all in black, white, and grey."

"…So what do they show you?"

Fai turned his head to face his boyfriend. He was smiling,

"Well, it's hard to explain. You see…I was hooked up to the screen. They put this weird gel on my stomach…And they used this little device, and moved it around in the gel…And then, when I looked at the screen…" Fai sighed,

"I looked at the screen…And there she was…Growing inside of me, just like Yuuko and Chi told me she would."

"…The baby…" Kurogane looked stunned.

"Mm-hm. I got to see her while she was still in her womb pocket. She was so tiny…Smaller than she is now, that's for sure. Smaller even then when you first got to lay your eyes on her." Fai rolled onto his side, so that he was still facing Kurogane, but was no longer lying on his stomach.

"And she was right in here," he tapped his stomach area for emphasis.

But the raven wasn't paying attention to that. Fai's shirt had tugged itself upward slightly, and now Kurogane could see something that he hadn't noticed before.

"Fai…What happened?"

Blue eyes followed the red gaze, and it didn't take him long to understand.

"Ah…I forgot about that." He tugged his shirt off over his head, so that he could show him a better image.

There were pink markings along his stomach. None were perfectly straight lines, and they seemed to…_Stretch,_ in a way. And, right above his pant line, there was a single, horizontal, pink scar.

"What happened to you?" Kurogane questioned again, looking concerned.

"The baby happened," Fai giggled, and the raven found his face once more.

"The long lines are called stretch marks. I've been slender my whole life…But once the baby started showing signs of my pregnancy…Well…I wasn't so skinny anymore…So, my skin showed signs of having been stretched. And this…" He traced the scar,

"Is where they cut me."

"Who cut you?" The raven scowled now, and Fai laughed, pulling his shirt back on over his head,

"The Doctors. They had to cut me open to get to the pocket womb, to take out the baby. Seeing as I'm not a woman…I didn't have the right parts to just…Well, you know."

Fai sprawled back out on his stomach, curling against Kurogane's chest once more,

"Another thing that happened while I was there, was a marriage."

"A marriage? Who got married?"

"Hyuu~! Hideki's best friend married Chi's twin sister! Now they're one big, happy family!" Fai giggled,

"I didn't know Chi was a twin at first…Until she introduced me to her sister…I was invited to the wedding…And we heard all about the proposal…It was so cute! Hideki's friend got down on one knee, and told Chi's sister how much he loved her…And how he wanted to spend his life with her…And then he asked her to marry him."

Kurogane didn't answer. Chi had a twin…That must have been extremely hard for Fai…

"I know what you're thinking…And yes, it was hard," Fai murmured, but then his voice turned cheerful again,

"I'm happy for them though…They're forever united, and they're going to start their own family. Husband and wife, 'til death do they part."

**TT**

**(A.N: Yay this chapter is finally done! WOO! I had to listen to Yours To Hold by Skillet the entire time, just to get this chapter done! I LOVE SKILLET. And, I gave you guys some emotion with Kurogane – I figured he needed it. I mean, you can only be so strong for so long, right? Hyuu~! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! R&R?)**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note:**

I am going to post this Author's Note to both of my mpreg fanfictions: "Do You Believe In Magic?" And, "Need You Now."

A while back, I read a fanfic posted by the one and only: Tsubasa-fan, entitled, "You're The One To Take Me Away." (My readers, please go and read that fanfic, as it is much better than mine).

This fanfic was what originally inspired "Do You Believe In Magic?" It was where I got the concept of a potion being used to make male pregnancy possible.

I would like to explain that yes, both of us ended up using the potions to create male pregnancy (the original concept of that was – once again – provided by Tsubasa-fan). And yes, we both opened up in the market place of alternate worlds – however our characters did act rather differently between the stories.

While Tsubasa-fan's fanfiction went one way…Mine took its own route. And I would like for everyone to understand that – while I did borrow the concept of the potion – the story idea behind my fanfic sprouted out of my own imagination. I do not want anyone to think that I purposely stole someone else's work.

I will explain now that I do have a terrible memory (I know that that sounds like an excuse, but it runs in my family). So, while I remembered the potion bit from Tsubasa-fan's fanfic…I didn't remember the whole fanfic itself. Which is what made it possible for me to take the idea of the potion, and warp it to fit my own fangirl needs.

I hope that Tsubasa-fan does not resent me for doing so, as all credit goes to her for the original potion concept.

However, I want my readers to know that my stories are my own ideas, my own wild imagination, and that occurrences such as this are rare. In fact, this is the first time that it's happened.

(My readers know that "A Walk to Remember" was partially inspired by Moro-Moro's fanfic, "Gothix," but it was more-so inspired by the movie in which the title was born).

All of my work is my own, and I am sorry if anyone is upset with me for the borrowed concept. This is the first time that I have done so (minus Moro-Moro's partial borrowed concept – which was basically just the idea of Fai and the others being highschoolers, and Fai having a terrible relationship with his Father), without giving any credit, and I DO apologize.

Please do not hate me for my mistake, and I assure you that all of my other work is completely my own original work.

GOMEN NASAI.

And also, thank you to Aicara, for pointing out my mistake. Muchly appreciated. I was looking for the fanfic, but I couldn't remember the title of it, or the author's name. Hence this whole thing came about.

I hope I have not lost my readers because of my mistake, as I am deeply sorry for not writing in credits. Please, forgive me.

-Amako.


End file.
